<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW by TheMightySwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217672">NSFW</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightySwan/pseuds/TheMightySwan'>TheMightySwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/F, Gags, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesomes, Vaginal Sex, a tiny bit of fluff at the end, all consensual, namecalling, this is 13 word pages of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightySwan/pseuds/TheMightySwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time writing smut. Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of it!<br/>WARNING: Explicit sex scenes. NSFW!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two set of hands were teasingly stroking over my heated, flushed skin, every touch lighting a fire deep inside that made me moan in pleasure, leaving me wanting more.<br/>
“This omega is feeling particularly slutty today,” the first alpha whispered in my ear. I whined in return, turning my head for prolonged contact to her. Her lips were brushing over my shoulder to my neck, gently biting down on the soft flesh there.<br/>
“Don’t you agree?”<br/>
“Look at her. How could I not agree with you?” the second alpha said, eyeing me up and down with a hungry look in her blue eyes. Her hands came up to twist my sensitive nipples roughly, then pinching them slightly.<br/>
“How should we take her, hm…” the blue-eyed, red-haired alpha mused while the first alpha left my side to stand beside her. They were complete opposites: while the one was rather small and pale, the second alpha with the deep brown eyes and wild curly brown hair was tall and tan. What both of them shared was the hunger in their eyes and their proudly erect cocks leaking at the end. The alphas shared a look.<br/>
“On your knees, and then suck our cocks.”<br/>
I obeyed quickly and fell to my knees, but then was faced with the decision which one to service first.<br/>
“Who’s it gonna be?” the tall alpha taunted, “your high-school crush or your girlfriend?”<br/>
“I… uhm, I- well on one hand-”<br/>
“That’s enough talking.” Surprisingly, it was the smaller alpha that stepped forward and decidedly pushed her thick cock into my mouth. My mouth stretched around the girth and a bit of spit leaked out at the corner of my mouth.<br/>
“I love the initiative,” the brown-haired woman purred, “but she can take more.”<br/>
“Guess I’m about to find out…” the younger redhead said with a smirk and with a firm grip, guided my head off and back onto her cock. Trying to catch my breath between the strokes, I hardly had time to do anything else then just let her use my mouth.<br/>
“That’s it baby. You’re doing so well, look at you taking my thick cock inside your mouth.” Her hand in my hair began stroking through it softly, while still maintaining control over the speed in which she moved my mouth on her dick.<br/>
“Didn’t you learn that it’s polite to share?”<br/>
“You’ve got her all the time, she’s your girlfriend. Surely you’ll understand that I’ve been craving this now for quite some time.”<br/>
The smaller woman turned back to me again.<br/>
“She said I was your high-school crush, but I never told you how I could barely hold back when I smelled your sweet omega pheromones for the first time. God, I almost jumped you in the gym. I’ve never stopped thinking of how it would have been to just take you and ram my thick rod into your pretty cunt. Hm, did you think of that too?” She stopped her movements and raised my head upwards so I was facing her.<br/>
“So? Did you?” she inquired.<br/>
“Yes, all the time,” I spurted out nervously, making both of them laugh.<br/>
“Well, this will be like a dream come true then, won’t it?”<br/>
“Please, I need it.” My pussy was uncomfortably wet and I rubbed my thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure.<br/>
“Look, she’s already begging. Is just a taste of your cock enough to get her begging too?” the redhead said to my girlfriend.<br/>
“Oh, believe me, sometimes I don’t even have to touch her properly.” The brunette smiled sexily and reached for the other alpha, smashing their lips together, lips and tongues locked into a duel for dominance. Both women were so hot, I couldn’t look away, the wetness increasing tenfold. When they parted, both looked down on me, lips kiss-swollen and bright red.<br/>
“Stand up,” the brunette alpha ordered and I scrambled up, only to be pulled into a dominating kiss by my girlfriend, her tongue immediately searching for access and after having gotten it, thoroughly exploring my mouth with it. Her nails were gripping hard onto my shoulder blades and I felt her erect penis poke against my belly. I moaned into the kiss when I felt the other alpha’s fingers wander down my pussy and lightly stroking through my folds.<br/>
“She’s drenched. What a good girl, getting off on just sucking cock.” One finger entered me from behind and I mewled into the alpha’s mouth.<br/>
“Nice and wet, all for us. I love it,” she said while moving her fingers inside, stroking over the spongy inside of my walls.<br/>
The brunette broke the kiss and her eyes bore into mine.<br/>
“Get on the bed. But… you are not allowed to walk over there, do you understand?”<br/>
“Yes,” I said with a quiet voice, already sinking back on my knees, and then proceeding to crawl towards the big bed in the room. I felt both of the alpha’s eyes trained on me, or more specifically, on my ass. Once I had crawled onto the bed, I remained in the same position, my breathing excited and my pussy practically dripping onto the sheets. I heard them both move at the same time, one of them coming up behind me and climbing onto the bed in order to fondle and massage my butt cheeks. The other one let her hand run along my bare back, tracing my spine and making goosebumps erupt on all my body. Then she moved along to my breasts and began to play with the nipples again.<br/>
“I guess that if I got her mouth first, you should get to plow her first.”<br/>
“That seems fair,” the brunette alpha replied, her dick twitching in anticipation. I felt her hard member poke against my ass before she positioned herself and slowly began to push into me. The stretch felt so good, and so familiar because it was my girlfriend that I trusted with my life. She began with shallow thrusts, before suddenly shoving her whole length inside, making me moan loudly.<br/>
“Take it, you slutty little bitch. I know you love being filled by my big cock, don’t you just love it when I get a little rough and just pound into you? And you always take it all, never complaining, because that’s what sluts want, isn’t that right?”<br/>
When I didn’t respond, I earned myself a spank on my ass.<br/>
“Yes, I love it when you give it to me with your big fat cock. I love being filled by you. I want you to come inside me.”<br/>
The alpha laughed.<br/>
“A little early for that. You know I’ve got stamina, and this is just the beginning.” She sped up the pace, now earnestly pounding into my cunt, stretching my walls deep inside.<br/>
I had almost completely forgotten about the other alpha, but she made herself known by pinching my nipples again before her hand wandered lower to my clit.<br/>
“We won’t come yet, but that doesn’t mean you can’t. We’re going to squeeze so many orgasms out of you until you beg us to stop. Now come.” Her rubbing picked up speed and with the added stimulus of her pinching my nipples, it quickly sent me over the edge.<br/>
“You’re squeezing me so well,” the alpha grumbled while fucking me through the orgasm, her cock relentlessly driving in and out of my pussy. I cried out in pleasure when I felt another high build up, only to have it taken away when the brunette pulled out.<br/>
“Your turn,” she said with a smirk towards the other alpha, before elegantly standing up and walking to the head of the bed. She climbed back onto the bed and kneeled down in front of me.<br/>
“You know what to do.”<br/>
She pulled my head without resistance onto her cock smeared with my juices and pushed down until I was swallowing it whole.<br/>
“Good girl. Lick your pussy juice off my dick.”<br/>
Meanwhile, the other alpha had gotten in position, her hands teasingly running over my ass.<br/>
“Later tonight, I’m going to fuck this ass,” she said, before ramming her slightly thicker rod into my cunt again. The walls were still sensitive from my previous orgasm, but my moans were swallowed by the cock in my mouth. My hips twitched, but the alpha held me down while she began thrusting eagerly, the fat head of her cock disappearing into my drenched folds.<br/>
“What a slut, huh? Taking it from the front and the behind. Just look at yourself,” she teased while her hand slapped my ass again. Taking two cocks really was humiliating, but I was so turned on that I didn’t think about it for even a second. Too busy sucking on one alpha’s cock while the other was rhythmically pounding my cunt. If I was honest, the humiliation part was the biggest turn-on of it all. Being taken by my girlfriend and my high-school best friend and crush in both holes was more than I could handle.<br/>
“She’s enjoying this so much, I really think we should give her ass a go,” the brunette smirked down at me while holding me down on her dick. I couldn’t react to her statement with my mouth so full, but I know that we had never done it anally before. But somehow, losing my anal cherry to either one of them seemed to hot and somehow forbidden, that I couldn’t help but moan.<br/>
“She seems on board with the idea. Nothing’s sacred to our little cock slut here. I bet you would just love to have all your holes filled, isn’t that right?”<br/>
Another moan escaped my mouth, and both alphas chuckled.<br/>
“Do it.”<br/>
“Has she ever taken anything in her ass?”<br/>
“My fingers and a small butt plug, but nothing’s ever gone very deep. Oh, but she loved the plug, couldn’t stop wriggling her ass.”<br/>
The second alpha joined in the taunting: “I bet you loved having your hole stuffed while an alpha was stuffing your other hole, huh?”<br/>
A high-pitched whine was their only answer.<br/>
The redhead spread her hand through my folds without pulling out her dick, and gathered some wetness which she smeared onto my tiny hole.<br/>
“Let’s see if I can stretch out this adorable little hole.”<br/>
She pulled out of me, her dick sticky with my juices. Positioning herself in front of my rosebud, I felt her dick poke my ass before I got a few short slaps with her hand.<br/>
“Oh yeah, that’s exactly where this is going, baby girl.” Slowly, she began pushing inside. Luckily, due to both her dick and my ass being well lubricated, the friction wasn’t too much, but the stretch still seemed forbidden and so, so dirty.<br/>
“You’re taking it so well inside your dirty little ass. You cock-loving slut, you just love being fucked in your ass, isn’t that right?” the brunette taunted, before she finally let me off her cock and I could breathe fully.<br/>
“Don’t you think it’s time to thank your alpha who is so generously filling your slutty hole?” my girlfriend said while gripping my hair and pulling my head up so I had to meet her dominating gaze.<br/>
“Yes, of course, Mistress. Thank you for filling my ass.”<br/>
“I didn’t quite fill it yet, but I guess this seems like the perfect moment for it,” the smaller alpha laughed and pushed further inside.<br/>
“Please, it’s so big.”<br/>
“I know it is, but you’re loving this,” the brunette chimed in while her fingers trailed over my still-drenched folds, slowly massaging my clit.<br/>
“Start fucking her,” she said towards the other alpha, who obeyed with a grin. My ass was stuffed, then promptly unstuffed with her thick rod, my hole slowly loosening to accommodate the alpha.<br/>
“Please, please, I need more.”<br/>
I felt my girlfriends talented fingers dance over my clit, one finger dipping in and out of my cunt.<br/>
“I think we should give her a proper double-stuffing, don’t you think?”<br/>
“Oh, we will. But let her come like this first, I promised her a lot of orgasms tonight.”<br/>
The brunette laughed, her finger never stopping its movements over my clit.<br/>
“By all means, make her come. Make her come like an anal whore while her back door is filled full with your cock. I thought she would like having a dick in her ass, but not even I could have fathomed how much she would love this.” She showed her fingers to the red-head, sticky with my juices leaking from my pussy. The latter leaned over and sucked the wet fingers into her mouth, moaning obscenely.<br/>
“Your little slut tastes so good,” she said, slily licking her lips.<br/>
“Tonight, she’s our slut,” the other alpha corrected her. Thankfully, her hand had returned to my pussy and was now steadily pumping two fingers into my aching cunt. The noises that came out of my mouth were more animalistic than human, but I couldn’t stay silent. When her long fingers surely found my g-spot and in addition were also spread, I came quickly and even squirted, making a mess of the bedsheets under me.<br/>
“Uh oh, bad girl. You came, just like that. Weren’t you taught right, huh? What do you do before you cum, slut?”<br/>
While I was catching my breath after the powerful orgasm, a hard slap landed on my ass cheeks. Then another, and another.<br/>
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Mistress.”<br/>
“What are you sorry about?” the brunette alpha said harshly, adding another few slaps.<br/>
“I’m sorry I came without permission. I was supposed to ask,” I said whining, burying my face in my arms.<br/>
“Silly little omega, yes. You came without permission,” she growled, then another slap landed on my ass, “now apologize one more time, and correctly.”<br/>
I lifted my head, my eyes remaining downcast.<br/>
“I’m sorry, Mistress, that I came without permission. I will do everything to make it up to you.”<br/>
Submissively, I tilted my head, exposing the right side of my neck.<br/>
My girlfriend immediately gripped my hair tightly and lightly bit down on the tendons of my neck.<br/>
“Very good, slut. You’re forgiven, because we have so much planned for you.”<br/>
“Thank you, Mistress, I’ll be good.”<br/>
The alpha leaned down, tenderly stroking over my jawline, wiping away the drops of sweat that have accumulated there.<br/>
“I know you will,” she husked, her breath making goosebumps erupt over my whole body. Then she quickly tilted my head up, her fingers anchoring themselves in my hair. She pulled me into a dominating kiss, her tongue thoroughly exploring my mouth. Our passionate moans were swallowed by our lips. After a few moments, her hands in my hair became gentler and she rubbed small circles onto my scalp. She broke our kiss and smiled at me, with so much joy in her deep brown eyes. I felt my heart open wide and flutter at all the love contained in her gaze. God, I loved her.<br/>
“Would you like us to go on like before?” the now not-so-scary Alpha nibbled slightly at my earlobe.<br/>
“Yes, I would like that…”<br/>
“You’ll tell me if it gets too much-“<br/>
I cut her off with another kiss.<br/>
“You won’t hurt me.”<br/>
“How sweet.”<br/>
We both startled at the voice of the second alpha, who we had obviously both forgotten. The moment she started talking, the soft, intimate atmosphere dissipated, and we were back in the sex-driven haze from before.<br/>
“Oh, please,” my girlfriend purred, “you as a fellow alpha should know that omegas require a bit of sweet care to even out all the pounding they get the rest of the time.”<br/>
The redhead smiled, but you could see the impatience in her eyes.<br/>
“I’m all for aftercare, but don’t you see that we’re not done yet? By a long time. I’m sure that if I were to reach down to this beautiful slut’s honeypot, she’d be dripping wet.”<br/>
“Well are you just going to stand there?”<br/>
The alpha growled at the challenge, before she stepped closer to the bed. Her cock stood proud and even more erect than before. Clearly, she had been stroking herself this whole time, her head was swollen and leaking pre-cum.<br/>
A yelp escaped me when a hand reached down to my cunt and slender fingers started rubbing over my clit to my folds and back.<br/>
“Well… It seems I was right,” the girl smirked and immediately dipped two fingers inside me, curling them slightly which resulted in a moan from me.<br/>
“What a needy little bitch, huh?” My girlfriend was slowly slipping back into her alpha role, and I felt her start to fondle my breasts, rolling and pinching the nipples. In desperate need for more, I pressed closer to her, a whine escaping my mouth.<br/>
“What was that? Do you want something, baby?”<br/>
I nodded.<br/>
“Yes, Mistress.”<br/>
A rough pinch on my sensitive nipples made me cry out, so that I barely heard her answer.<br/>
“What would you like? Would you like us to double-stuff you just like we promised earlier?”<br/>
I couldn’t form any coherent words right now, not with the many fingers dancing over my body.<br/>
The fingers steadily pumping into me stopped abruptly and then quickly left my warm heat.<br/>
“Answer your Mistress, slut!” A slap on my ass quickly brought me back to reality.<br/>
“I’m sorry, Mistress. Yes, please stuff your cocks into my holes. Please fill me, I want to be filled.”<br/>
One last pinch to my nipples came before the brunette started to move off the bed.<br/>
“So polite,” she tutted. She walked over to the smaller alpha, both releasing pheromones in the air while checking each other out.<br/>
“What do you think, alpha? Should we give in to her?” My girlfriend flashed her cocky smile to my high school best friend.<br/>
The redhead smiled before stepping closer to the other alpha and kissing her on the lips. Animalistic growls escaped them when they locked lips and fought for dominance, their hands feverishly moving over each other. Both were still probably painfully erect, and their pheromones just kept being pumped out into the room.<br/>
To get their attention back to me, I released some of the pheromones I’ve been holding back until now. Needy scents which Omegas only produced during or right before their heat, and which made unmated alphas stir crazy. I was careful not to pump out too much of them, but it seemed to work. Both their eyes snapped towards me.<br/>
“It seems our bitch is getting impatient,” the smaller alpha growled, her dick twitching in anticipation.<br/>
“What a smart girl, using her pheromones to get more cock, huh?” The brunette stepped back closer to me, her dick now poking at my ass.<br/>
“Come on, let’s stuff our needy little Omega,” she said towards the redhead.<br/>
“Well I guess if you want her ass that much, you can have it,” the alpha in question shrugged and gave a light tap to my right breast.<br/>
“Sit up.” I obeyed her order and watched as she sat down on the bed under me.<br/>
“Good, now come on. Impale yourself on my thick rod. Let’s get one of your holes stuffed.” The redhead laughed, before grabbing my arms to steady and guide me. As I sank down on her cock, my pussy welcomed the intrusion, a deep sigh coming out of my mouth. She was big, but her splitting me open felt right. When she bottomed out, she pulled me down towards her and we shared our first kiss. Come to believe that I’ve sucked her cock and she’d fucked my ass before we even kissed. Her tongue was less teasing than my girlfriends, but like all alpha’s she almost immediately dominated the kiss. Her hips kept slowly pushing upward, driving her cock into me down to the last inch.<br/>
“That’s it, slut. Take my whole cock, I know you can. One hole filled, one to go.”<br/>
I gulped when I felt fingers glide around my asshole.<br/>
“What is it, baby girl? Feeling shy all of the sudden?” I heard my girlfriend’s voice from behind me. Her hand reached down between my legs and gathered some wetness, which she then smeared onto my back door.<br/>
“Let’s see if you’re loose enough for this cock too, slut.”<br/>
She started pushing in, her cock wasn’t as thick as the other alpha’s, but I knew that it was a bit longer. I wanted to feel the whole length inside my ass.<br/>
The stretch was nearly too much. With another cock stuffing my pussy, the feeling of being filled was so intense that a loud cry erupted from my throat before it was caught by another kiss from the redhead.<br/>
The alpha behind me was breathing hard, sweat dripping off her muscular shoulders while she pressed inside me even more.<br/>
“That’s it, baby. I’m filling this hole with my cock, but then I’m gonna fill it with my big load, so you’ll get a nice ass full of your alpha’s cum. Surely, that pleases our omega, right baby?”<br/>
A low-pitched whine was her only answer.<br/>
With one last push, I felt her pelvis connect with my ass cheeks. I felt so full. I couldn’t move, I felt like the smallest movement would make me explode and tear me in shreds. Both alphas were moaning slightly while lazily thrusting their hips.<br/>
“Please, more,” I whispered.<br/>
“You heard that? Our little slut wants more,” the redhead grinned, her hands coming up to squeeze my boobs.<br/>
“I did. And she’s getting it.” The alpha started to move her hips, pulling out her dick before slamming it back inside my ass. I cried out, this time the pleasure was mixed with a little pain. The brunette picked up more speed, her dick pistoning in and out of my asshole. The onslaught was so intense, that I couldn’t even return the tongue-filled kisses from the redhead, all I could do is pant while the brunette bottomed out again and again.<br/>
“Your ass is so tight, I love it,” she growled between pumps, her fingers digging into my hips, “I’m going to cum inside it and paint it white with my load. Tomorrow, you won’t be able to sit down, baby, I promise you that.”<br/>
“Please Mistress, let me come.”<br/>
“Not yet,” the brunette panted, so I looked up to the other alpha, who just grinned wickedly.<br/>
“Is there something you want?” she purred sweetly, using one of her hands to pinch and twist my nipple. The other wandered down over my stomach to my stuffed cunt. She began to draw tight circles over my clit, while still pumping her hips to make sure she was fully bottomed out. The wall separating the cock in my pussy and the one in my ass felt paper-thin when both alphas again picked up their speed, filling me up faster and harder. The tempo made my boobs bounce and before I knew it a soft, warm mouth was attached to one of my nipples, sucking and licking over the achingly perky bud. The fingers dancing on my clit never relented and I felt myself barrelling into another orgasm.<br/>
“Please, make me cum. Please, may I come?” I pleaded, ready to do everything to finally feel the release.<br/>
“Well since you’re asking so nicely, my lovely Omega. Tell me slut: who does this ass belong to?” My girlfriend asked while feverishly rutting into my ass.<br/>
“Yours, mistress. All yours. My whole ass belongs to you.”<br/>
“And what is it for?”<br/>
“For you to stuff, mistress, for stuffing me so full.”<br/>
A sharp slap landed on my ass while her cock again bottomed out.<br/>
“And what is it that is stuffing you, hm?”<br/>
My nipples got twisted again while she was talking, so all she got in return was a loud moan. Her hand went down once more on my sensitive skin.<br/>
My overstimulated body could no longer take it and I started to climax, squirting liquid over the cock buried in my pussy, my breath heaving. I heard the brunette alpha let out a groan when my ass pulsed around her cock, but she held back. She didn’t come, she stopped moving. The alpha under me let out a low whine because of my convulsing walls.<br/>
The release felt so good, but very soon the feeling was replaced with dread. I’ve come without permission. Again.<br/>
Ashamed to meet either of the alpha’s eyes, I closed my eyes, a shiver travelling through my whole body. I heard and felt the brunette pull out of my ass, leaving a gaping hole. Seconds after she had completely pulled out, I already wished she would put it back in. But I knew I was in no position to make demands.<br/>
I felt fingers on my chin, lifting my head. The deep blue eyes of the redhead alpha were boring into mine. I whined, trying to escape her harsh, dominating gaze. Desperately, I turned my head to the side, baring my throat, offering my neck. Another submissive whine escaped me when I heard the unmistakable growl of my girlfriend.<br/>
“Do you know what you just did?” Her angry pheromones hung all around the room, and she was still pumping out more. The scent made me want to bury myself in the covers and never come out.<br/>
“Answer your mistress!” The harshly barked order from the smaller alpha kicked me out of my stupor.<br/>
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry mistress,” I mewled, my emotions getting the better of me. Submissive pheromones started seeping out of my body, succumbing to the alpha’s show of dominance.<br/>
“What are you sorry about?” The brunette snarled.<br/>
“I’m sorry I came without permission again. I’m sorry I didn’t follow your order, I will do everything, everything to please you, mistress.” I turned my head in an even greater show of submission.<br/>
My girlfriend addressed the other alpha: “What do you think?”<br/>
The redhead shrugged.<br/>
“She said before that she’ll do anything to make it up to you, and yet…” she trailed off, her thumb running over my exposed jugular.<br/>
“I don’t think she properly respects her alpha’s.”<br/>
I whined at her statement.<br/>
“Mistress, please-“<br/>
“Quiet!” the brunette snapped and moved closer, her cock proud and erect between her legs.<br/>
“Maybe you’re right. Maybe she needs a reminder. That right now, she is just an Omega, here to please us, take our cocks and be bred. Like a good little whore.” She crouched down to my level, but I didn’t see her eyes because my head was still wrenched all the way to the side. I whimpered when she came closer, her face millimetres from mine.<br/>
“Look at me,” she growled.<br/>
Slowly, I opened my eyes. I could smell her musky scent right next to me, the pheromones still pouring off her. Ever so slightly, I turned my head towards her, looking up to her eyes. Her pupils were fully dilated, no trace of brown, only a pitch-black darkness. They were hungry, and they were angry.<br/>
“Get down. On your knees, slut.” She only whispered the command, but I immediately jumped off the bed, falling to my knees on the floor in front of the alpha.<br/>
“Good girl.”<br/>
I sighed, relaxing the tiniest bit.<br/>
The alpha stood still for a second, looking intensely at me. It was a whole contrast to the frenzy fucking from before. I almost couldn’t take the long silence, but I schooled myself to sit completely still and make no sound. After a while, the brunette turned to the redhead, still lying on the bed and leaning up on her elbows.<br/>
“Let’s start, shall we?” the brunette said after contemplating the angry, red and leaking cock of the other alpha.<br/>
“Absolutely. What do you have in mind?”<br/>
The brunette grinned.<br/>
“You’ll see. I’ll just get something.”<br/>
With that, she walked over to the dresser, pulling out a drawer. I gulped because I knew what was in there.<br/>
The alpha turned back to us with a smirk on her face and stepped closer.<br/>
“Open up.”<br/>
Dutifully, I opened my mouth so she could slip the ring gag in. She clipped it close behind my head, stretching my mouth and immediately drool collected in my mouth.<br/>
“There,” she said smugly, “no more whining. And more importantly, a new hole for us to use.”<br/>
The redhead laughed, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Then she walked over to me, her cock bouncing up and down.<br/>
“Do you mind if I try?” she asked, raising a brow at the other alpha.<br/>
“There is one more thing…”<br/>
The brunette stepped behind me.<br/>
“Arms.”<br/>
Obediently I folded my arms behind my back, feeling the cuffs snap around my elbows. They were specially made for this, because if I had to kneel with my arms restrained like that, I had to push out my breasts just to be able to keep my balance.<br/>
“Oh yes,” I heard the approving moan of the redhead, who was slightly pumping her member with her hands.<br/>
“I’m glad you approve,” the taller alpha said, cupping one of my tits with her hand and massaging it. It made a contorted version of a moan come out of my gagged mouth.<br/>
“Hush, slut,” the alpha almost purred, “you’ll get some cock soon enough.” Then she turned to the redhead and nodded.<br/>
The alpha growled in approval and stepped closer, directing her cock into my gaping mouth. It went in smoothly, touching the base of my throat and I had to swallow my gag reflex.<br/>
“You have such a nice mouth, perfect for sucking my cock,” she moaned, her hand grabbing onto my blonde hair with a firm grip. She began pumping her cock, in and out, face-fucking me. All I could do is try to breathe through my nose and control my tongue, trying to suck in more of the alpha. The redhead’s pace picked up, her thrusts becoming harder. My face was smashed against her pubic bone, her smell heady and strong. She smelled like dark cedarwood and a note of citrus.<br/>
When she lost her rhythm and I knew that she was close, my girlfriend leaned over her shoulder, moulding herself to the other alpha.<br/>
“What do you think, does she deserve to get your load of alpha cum?” she husked while running her hands over the smaller alpha’s upper body.<br/>
“This is supposed to be a punishment, isn’t it?” The redhead turned her head and pulled the brunette alpha into a tongue-filled kiss.<br/>
Suddenly, the alpha let go of my hair and gave me a little push, her cock slipping out of my mouth. She quickly gripped it, giving it a few strokes until she came with a loud groan. White strings of cum burst out of her member and landed on my face, painting it with her load. Some of it landed in my mouth, but with the gag in I couldn’t really do much about it. Still, my pussy clinched because of emptiness, and I was silently hoping that one of the two alphas would take mercy on me.<br/>
“Don’t you look pretty…” The redhead remarked when she was done coming, her cock now only semi-erect.<br/>
“Like a good little slut should look like, I believe,” the other alpha added. When I glanced towards her, I saw that she was still unsatisfied and erect.<br/>
Her eyes fixed on mine, and we understood each other without words.<br/>
“Oh, my sweet little baby,” she sighed, crouched down and cupped my face, “would you like to suck my cock too? Do you miss it already?”<br/>
I nodded shily. My girlfriend smiled and then used her tongue on my gagged mouth, lapping at my mouth with fervour, tasting the other alpha’s cum.<br/>
“Such a good girl.”<br/>
I blushed under her praise.<br/>
“Now, come over here.” She sauntered towards the bed, sitting down at the edge, legs spread and cock on display.<br/>
Awkwardly, I tried to stand up which proved difficult with my arms bound behind my back. But somehow, I managed. I walked over to the alpha.<br/>
“Stop there. Good girl. Now spread your legs, show yourself off to your high school crush. I think she wants to appreciate the work we did today.”<br/>
My eyes widened. I would get fucked in the ass again?<br/>
“What a pretty hole. All ready and stretched for me,” the redhead purred and positioned myself behind me. She might have been semi-erect, but obviously the thought of stuffing my ass again had made her become hard once more. She reached down to my pussy, stroking over it with a feather light touch, gathering some wetness and carefully avoiding my clit. She smeared the gathered wetness on my puckered hole. I twitched: it was still sensitive from before.<br/>
“Seeing as my dick is still covered in your drool, I think this should do.” I felt her prod at my back entrance. I tensed up a little, fearing that my sensitive ass could not take it anymore. In an instant, there were hands in my hair, brushing over my face and down to my tits, stroking and squeezing.<br/>
“Relax, baby, I’ve got you,” my girlfriend whispered to me, both her hands now fondling my boobs. When she brushed over the nipples, I moaned through the gag, and did as she asked. Immediately, I felt the redhead push inside past my tight ring of muscles, leaving me again with that feeling of fullness, of being stretched to the max.<br/>
“You’re taking it so well,” the brunette murmured, her hands never ceasing their movements, then addressed the alpha: “How does her slutty ass feel?”<br/>
The ginger-haired woman replied with a moan, which made the other alpha chuckle.<br/>
“Well then, now for my part…” She pushed my head down to her crotch, aiming her cock into my open mouth.<br/>
“Yes, that’s it. Oh baby.”<br/>
While my mouth was stuffed with my girlfriend’s cock, the other alpha had slowly made progress and was now short of bottoming out. I felt a tingling in my ass, loving the feeling of that place being stuffed so full.<br/>
“Oh yeah, here we go. Right as it should be, your nasty omega back door and mouth stuffed full of alpha. This is where you belong, and you look so good like this,” the redhead said with a raspy voice, “now I’m gonna fill this hole up to the brim with my load, and you’ll just take it all, because that’s the only place we’ll be coming tonight, slut.”<br/>
My arousal heightened at the thought of the alpha coming inside me but got dampened when I understood it will be only in my ass. But still, my cunt was dripping and my drool was making its way down the brunette’s penis filling my mouth.<br/>
“I can smell her getting even wetter,” the tall alpha laughed, her hands still in my hair to keep my mouth on her cock.<br/>
I felt the redhead start to move again, her cock gliding out of my hole until only the tip was still inside, then she pushed back in, my tight ring convulsing at the pleasure of being stretched.<br/>
“Such a good girl,” the smaller alpha praised, delightedly kneading my ass checks and pushing them apart, showing off her dick disappearing into my ass.<br/>
I moaned around the dick in my mouth when she bottomed out again, reaching places deep inside me.<br/>
“She’s loving it, the little anal whore. I bet she can’t wait for you to cum inside.”<br/>
“Soon, little slut, soon,” the alpha cooed, gripping my hips to get a better grip and she accelerated her thrusts. My thighs shook with each and every one, my moans constantly stifled by the cock in my mouth. But it felt so good. My cunt was clenching around nothing, the sticky wetness running down my legs.<br/>
My head got lifted up from my girlfriend’s penis and she looked me in the eye, saying: “You won’t come until we tell you to. Are we clear?”<br/>
I gulped and nodded.<br/>
She raised an eyebrow.<br/>
As best as I could, I said through the gag: “Yes, Mistress.”<br/>
She nodded in acceptance.<br/>
“Good.” Then she let go of me and stood up, leaving me pressed against the edge of the bed with my legs spread and the other alpha still fucking my ass. I heard her step up behind the redhead, and heard a moan, probably because the alpha was touching her somehow.<br/>
“I can feel you’re close,” the brunette whispered in her seductive deep voice, her hands running down to the smaller alpha’s crotch, playing with her balls. The ginger-haired alpha growled, which quickly turned into a groan when the long fingers of my girlfriend completely wrapped around her sack.<br/>
“I can’t wait to watch you give all of this to our omega slut, so willingly accepting it in her ass. Just imagine her backdoor painted in your seed, the hole overstuffed so it’s running out on one end…”<br/>
The dick in my ass spasmed, the thrusts losing their rhythm and pressing inside as if she wanted to disappear into me.<br/>
“That’s it, good girl,” the brunette deliberately told the other alpha, who growl-whimpered in response, before finally exploding. Her cum hit the deepest parts of my ass, the sensation almost making me cum myself. Almost, for this time, I controlled myself for the sake of my Mistress. Soon, too soon, she was pulling out.<br/>
“I wish you could see this, slut,” my girlfriend snickered, her finger trailing over my ass crack. I shuddered when I felt the cum leaking out, my asshole clenching around nothing. Then I heard the unmistakable sounds of them kissing aggressively, little groans and snarls giving them away.<br/>
My ass felt used and spread, but still I felt unfulfilled. But how could I ask for it with my mouth gagged? All that came out was a high-pitched whine.<br/>
“Oh baby girl. Already feeling neglected, without a cock in your ass?”<br/>
I whined again, a shudder running through my body.<br/>
I heard the redhead speak up: “Maybe you should alleviate that poor omega. She clearly needs one more butt pounding, and then you’ll have a submissive bitch for life.”<br/>
The brunette hummed, her fingers once more trailing over my skin. Every touch set my nerve endings on fire, and I whined louder. A harsh slap came down on my ass. I quietened immediately, my head hanging low.<br/>
“Good girl,” the husky voice of my girlfriend praised.<br/>
“Are you sure you’re done?” she questioned the smaller alpha.<br/>
“Yes. She’s all yours,” I heard her say followed by the sound of more kissing. I refrained of making another noise, although it was hard: my cunt was still dripping, and I couldn’t wait to have my back door stuffed again.<br/>
“Okay, slut. Show me how much you want this: Move closer to the bed, until your knees touch the mattress. Stick that slutty ass in the air.”<br/>
I followed her instructions without hesitation. Then her hand suddenly moved through the wetness between my legs.<br/>
“Fucking hell, you’re drenched. So this is what happens when I leave your greedy fuck hole unattended? Good to know,” she seductively purred, two of her fingers entering me without hesitation.<br/>
A muffled please came through the gag.<br/>
“Oh, you’ll be begging soon enough, pet. Normally, I’d make you spread your cheeks wide open with your own hands, but since you’re so compromised right now, I’ll just have to do it myself.”<br/>
Then she bent down closer and talked directly into my ear.<br/>
“I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress until you won’t be able to form a coherent thought.”<br/>
My breath got heavier with her announcement and my whole body was covered in goosebumps.<br/>
The brunette straightened up and took a step back, lining herself up with my ass.<br/>
She began pushing inside, my wetness, her precum and the white seed in my ass being her lubrication. A silent cry tore through my body, leaving me panting when she didn’t waste any time and just rammed her whole length inside.<br/>
“Oh, yeah. Look at that slutty ass, taking all of my thick cock so easily. You were just made for this, for having your butt filled with my cock and then my cum. This is where you belong, little omega.”<br/>
She began thrusting, picking up speed quickly. Every contact of her pelvis with my ass sent my body into the mattress, just like she promised. My hands clenched together where they were bound on my back, nails digging into my skin. A moan broke through the gag while the alpha continued her pounding.<br/>
“You like this, slut?”<br/>
I moaned again, nodding my head slightly.<br/>
“Do you want me to cum inside your tight, pretty ass?”<br/>
I nodded again.<br/>
“What do you say?”<br/>
I swallowed down some saliva and said as best as I could: “Please, Mistress.”<br/>
“Do you want to cum to?”<br/>
I nodded and let out another barely audible ‘yes’.<br/>
A hand snaked out to my clit, drawing tight circles on it.<br/>
“Cum for me, my omega slut, you may.”<br/>
Immediately, my cunt exploded, wetting the bed with my cum. The orgasm was so powerful it left me panting, while the brunette alpha fucked my ass through it, unrelenting. The moment it was beginning to simmer down, the alpha doubled her speed and again began stroking my clit.<br/>
“Again.”<br/>
My back arched, a groan rising up through my throat when my second orgasm quickly built up and threw me over the edge again. My pussy was still clenching around nothing, juices flowing freely.<br/>
“Oh yes. You’re clenching so wonderfully around me. I love your tight little rosebud. I could stay like this and fuck you the whole night in your slutty ass. You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”<br/>
I moaned in approval. Although I was growing tired, the thought of my ass being left empty made me want to stick it out and beg for my alphas to don’t allow to let it go unfilled.<br/>
Suddenly, I felt my legs being repositioned a bit and though I couldn’t look down, I knew the smaller alpha was making herself comfortable under my pussy. Desperately, I arched my back even further, hoping she’d understand.<br/>
Thankfully, she did. I felt her probing tongue on my swollen clit, swirling over it before moving further down, pushing her tongue inside my tongue. I howled through the gag and bucked my hips at the intense stimulation.<br/>
“I’m close, slut. You’re not allowed to cum until I do, you know that. And since you haven’t been a model omega slut all night, I really hope you’ll follow this simple rule. Otherwise, I’ll tie you up with ropes like a nice little package, then leave both your holes unfilled and just leave you like that for the whole night, do you understand?” the brunette panted, her voice heavy with arousal and exertion.<br/>
“Yes, Mistress. I promise, please,” I shouted through the gag.<br/>
“Good.”<br/>
She bent down, her lips gliding over my sweat-damp back, occasionally licking, sucking and biting down, probably leaving very visible marks.<br/>
“Don’t you worry, soon you’ll have two big alpha cum loads in your tight ass. Just like an omega should,” she began, picking up her pace again, but her thrust were less controlled and I knew that she was very close, “all you have to do is let yourself be marked, owned, bred, slut. Except that all the cum you’ll get will just go into your ass, because you’ve been a naughty girl. You don’t deserve to have your belly filled with our sweet cum, no, you’ll be painted white on and in your ass like some common whore.”<br/>
Meanwhile, the other alpha’s tongue was lapping away at the wetness in my pussy, sometimes pausing to suck on my clit. She moaned, her hands gripping my thighs in an iron grip.<br/>
I moaned and writhed, feeling another orgasm built up. Since I didn’t dare disobey my mistress again, I began pushing back to her ass-fucking, sticking my ass up higher. I knew my efforts were appreciated when I felt my girlfriend howl.<br/>
“Such a good, anal-loving girl. We’ll be doing this much more often, my omega pet.”<br/>
Suddenly, she stilled, and I felt her seed shoot into my ass, and I moaned obscenely. I felt so full.<br/>
The brunette thrusted her hips, riding out her aftershocks. Then she slapped my ass once, making me jump.<br/>
“Cum, slut.”<br/>
Her words opened a floodgate, and with a cry I began climaxing, squirting heavily over the redhead alpha’s tongue, her quick movements prolonging my high while the cock in my ass reminded me of who I belonged too.<br/>
“Such a good girl,” my Mistress purred, her hands gliding over my back, after I was done coming and collapsed onto the mattress. I relaxed under her gentle caresses, and began purring as soon as another pair of hands joined hers, kneading at my tired muscles.<br/>
“I’m gonna pull out now, baby,” the brunette alpha whispered, and then slowly removed her cock from my ass.<br/>
“Oh damn,” the redhead said, while leaning over my body to see the gaping hole, never stopping her gentle touches.<br/>
“Yeah, this hole is very pretty and gaping wide open. I can’t wait to stretch her out again as soon as possible.”<br/>
Then, she moved towards my head, her now flaccid cock swinging between her thighs. She unclasped the ring gag, carefully taking it out. I flexed my jaw, trying to make the stiffness go away. Long fingers caressed my face, followed by soft kisses being planted on my eyes, nose, cheeks, jaw and then finally my lips.<br/>
Her mouth on mine was comforting, letting me know that the play was over.<br/>
“Mistress, I…” I began, my voice a little hoarse.<br/>
She nuzzled my jaw.<br/>
“What is it, baby?”<br/>
I blushed and looked down when I said the next words.<br/>
“Can you put a plug in my ass so I can keep all your cum inside?”<br/>
My girlfriend was silent for a while, then loudly guffawed.<br/>
“Oh my god, baby. That was the hottest thing.”<br/>
“She’s right though,” the redhead alpha chimed in, “we wouldn’t want all that cum going to waste by dripping out of her slutty hole, now would we?”<br/>
The brunette chuckled, moving away from me to plant a kiss on the other alpha’s lips.<br/>
“Agreed.”<br/>
She jumped off the bed, walking over to the drawer to retrieve a butt plug.<br/>
I felt gentle hands unclasp the cuffs around my elbows, then softly massaging my limbs to get my blood flow going all the way to the fingertips again. I felt a soft towel wipe at my pussy, I moaned at the touch because I was so sensitive.<br/>
“Sorry, pet…” the husky voice of my high-school crush whispered in my ear, carefully continuing to clean me up. I felt her fingers under my chin, lifting it up. She began to wipe away the traces of cum that adorned my face, and I lost myself in her blue eyes. They were shining with a comforting warmth and so much affection.<br/>
She threw the towel aside, then proceeded to lie down under the covers, taking me with her. I relaxed when I felt her arms around me and nuzzled her gorgeous breasts, letting out a satisfied puff of air. Her fingers began massaging my scalp, running through my hair comfortingly.<br/>
While lying comfortably and already drifting to sleep, I heard the other alpha come back from the bathroom, probably after having cleaned herself up. She climbed up the bed, kneeling beside me and pulling back the covers. I whined at the sudden cold, too tired to lift my head from my comfortable boob pillow.<br/>
“It’s okay, baby, I’ll make you warm again in a moment, I just need you to relax a bit for me.” She began rubbing some lotion onto my ass cheeks, taking away a sting I didn’t even know was there until she soothed it. I sighed deeply and relaxed even further in the doting alphas.<br/>
“Here it goes, baby.”<br/>
Something cold pressed against my back side.<br/>
“Now you can hold it inside for the whole night,” the alpha chuckled lowly, slipping the butt plug into my ass. It was not too big after being stretched the whole evening by the two alphas, but it certainly wasn’t small. My ass clenched around it, revelling at being filled again. I felt warm within, stuffed to the brim with both my alpha’s cum.<br/>
I purred when the brunette laid down behind me, pulling the covers up once more.<br/>
Then I felt her lips at my neck when she slotted her body to mine, spooning me from behind.<br/>
“Anything else you desire, love?” my girlfriend purred, her voice liquid honey.<br/>
I smiled.<br/>
“No. I’ve got all I want right here.” I gripped my girlfriend hand snaking around my chest in my one hand, reaching out with the other blindly to the other alpha. Once her warm hand enclosed mine, I sighed once more and relaxed even more.<br/>
“Sleep, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>